


Final Goodbye

by Lady_B20



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, M/M, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's farewell for Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching on the different characters for future stories and this Idea hit me. I wascrying when I wrote this so please enjoy :D This was inspired by after the civil war.

Four bodies stood amongst the infinite stretch of white arctic snow. They stood over a casket that now contained the worlds greatest hero; Captain Steven Grant Rogers.

There was a ceremony in his honor, a military on that granted him full military honors that were reserved for the president alone but the world saw how he had deserved it. Tony Star, Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym along with Namor now hold their own funeral for the beloved symbol of America. The prior funeral only a decoy to please the masses but that did not mean what happened was a joke to his memory, no what happened that day would be remembered throughout history but this, this would only be remembered by few.

Tony mentions that the body in the funeral held for the masses isn't really Cap's, but a decoy to please them. His real body is here, and it will remain in the Arctic forever, the rationale being that he was preserved in peace here for decades until he could be revived, and so it was the best place for him to rest forever, or so that’s what Tony believed.

They said their goodbyes but before the body was lowered to the seas to remain forever, Tony asked for a few moments with Steve for the last time. When the others were a few feet away to give him privacy, Tony placed a hand on the casket.

“Hey Cap, It wasn’t supposed to be like this you know? I never thought it would be like this, If it was an Ideal world I’d be the one gone before you but the world is a cruel place, you of all should know. Having to fight the scum that walk on it even me.” Tony’s eyes started to water but he carried on.

“You were one of my greatest friends and one of the best allies I could have ever worked with but you were more than that, so much more. If only I could bring back time, well there is magic but you know how I hate that kind of stuff, right? Steve? I’m so sorry. If only, (sniff0 If only (sob)” He breathed in deeply and continued.

“I wish I could’ve made you that apple pie I promised to bake or at least try to, I know you love apple pie so much. You were always so fun to watch when you were eating that stuff, it’s like you could be in bliss in the middle of the world ending just by eating apple pie. You always smelled like that, you know, applely and cinnamony. I wish I could’ve brought some for you to take back to the other side. Steve, I’m so sorry” He smiled weakly but his tears were flowing now. They ran cold as they slid down his face.

“If I could take it all back I would, I want you here Steve, I want you here beside me. To tell me I’m an idiot, to get me to fight with you, to make me rest when I’m bone tired. When you’d shout at me at missions when I didn’t listen to whatever it is you said but most of all I’m gonna miss YOU! The way you smile at me each day, the way you hold me when I need someone, they way you’d tell me you love me, the way you would always look at me when I sleep, when I wake up and I see you smiling down at me. Damn it STEVE! Steeeeeeve! STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!” He shouted Steve’s name as he let out all the emotions that swirled in his chest letting out every pain he felt at losing someone so dear to him. The one that he’d give anything in the world to just be beside him once again.

He cried until he had calmed down, he was thankful the others gave him his space but he motioned them over to bury Steve beneath the freezing sea.

Namor vowed that as long as he ruled the oceans, Steve would rest in peace forever. Janet said something as the casket was lowered into the waves but Tony didn’t here it. He had to summon everything in him to stop himself from breaking down, which would be when he was alone, not right now. As the casket sank down and the others were motioning him to get back, he muttered one last thing as he looked into the waters.

“I Love you forever, Steve”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mind any errors but feel free to point them out. This was a spur of the moment kind of story and I hope it goes well. I love Stony so much and it's my first time posting something very sad. Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
